


Everything

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tiene un diario segreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Esse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ray_Esse).



> Prima Destiel, in cui Dean ha fatto i crapicci perchè non vuole farsi caratterizzare bene e che sarebbe il regalo di Natale per la RayEsse, che meriterebbe una cosa migliore, ma si deve accontentare ♥ Grazie anche alla Yuppu che mi ha consigliato il modo in cui trovare il titolo della storia, che in teoria sarebbe anche una canzone di Micheal Buble, che non c’entra poi così tanto.  
> Ah, Buon Natale!
> 
> Filla il prompt #01 della mia cartellina per la Maritombola, partecipa alla Notte Maya su maridichallenge e alla 500themes_ita con il prompt #036 - 'Colto sul fatto'

_And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute_

_ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true_

_’cause you can see it when I look at you._

Pochi, forse quasi nessuno, sapeva che Castiel aveva un diario.  
L’aveva trovato per strada, buttato a terra come se fosse una cosa da nulla, ma per lui fu diverso. Era forse il primo oggetto umano che toccava. Era marrone, chiuso con un laccio.  
Era morbido al tatto, e se lo infilò velocemente nel trench, non voleva certo che si bagnasse più di quanto non lo fosse già.  
Quando era tornatato in paradiso, l’aveva asciugato e si era messo a scrivere, per una volta lontano dai suo fratelli.  
Aveva parlato di ogni giorno che stato sulla Terra, di quando avevano cominciato a sorvegliare i Whincester, di quando aveva riportato Dean in vita, di quando aveva deciso di cacciare con loro, e di quando aveva creduto che Babbo Natale fosse un gioco in cui si doveva mettere un capello a tutti i palloni da calcio, e aveva visto Dean ridere, che era una cosa così rara, che quasi sembrava un miracolo. Considereva i momenti in cui scriveva in quel diario momenti di pace.  
Da quando suo padre se ne era andato, da quando lui aveva tradito tutti i suo principi, ci scriveva più spesso(anche se non l’aveva mai notato), tanto spesso che ormai il diario aveva poche pagine, troppe poche e si era così ritrovato, a dover parlare per l’ultima volta sul quel diario, a cui aveva rivelato ogni segreto.  
Così intento com’era a scrivere, non notò Dean arrivargli alle spalle.  
\- Cas, sai che pensavo che solo le ragazzine tenessero diari segreti? -  
Colto sul fatto, si alzò di colpo, chiudendo con una mano il diario.  
\- Non è quello che pensi -  
Gli si avvicina, lo sguardo fermo su di lui. Sempre più vicino...respira, respira...così vicino, chhe arriva a prendergli il diario e a sfogliare le pagine, mentrel’angelo è impietrito e lo vede sorridere.  
Non si rende conto, che sono vicini, che è stato lui ad avanzare piano piano, mentre socchiude gli occhi, quando...  
\- Portate il culo qua sotto - Bobby grida dal piano di sotto.  
Castiel sorride e guarda Dean, mentre scende le scale e si appunta mentalmente quella sera, sentendo che li porterà fortuna.


End file.
